


Missing Him

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Seblaine Weekn 2020, Seblaine are parents, leaving for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have to say goodbye to their oldest child as he leaves for college.--Written for Seblaine Week, Day 1: College
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Missing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I wrote this weeks ago at midnight. Does it even count as College if the main characters aren't at college? I don't live in America, so I kind of struggle with normal college fics because I have no idea what college is like.

Blaine sighs as he stares at the bags in front of him, all stacked on top of each other.

Sebastian walks into the house, gives him a smile, grabs a bag, and walks back outside to the car in front of the house. 

Blaine lets out a shaky breath and opens the door to the kitchen, he's greeted by their dog, Roxy. She stands up as soon as she sees him, her claws making tapping noises on the floor as she rushes towards him, wagging her tail. Blaine pets her, and walks to the counter.

He grabs a glass of water, but he can't get himself to take a sip.

His baby is leaving. His small little baby boy is leaving for college. 

He knew this day would come. When he and Sebastian adopted Luke, his mother said to him, "Before you know it, he's going to college."

Blaine had thought it was stupid. There's no way the years would go by so fast. But it did. His son is now leaving, moving out. He won't see him every day, make his breakfast, annoy him with questions about how his day was.

Ok, he would still make breakfast for their daughter, Olivia, but Livvy was leaving for college in two years. 

"Hey," Sebastian walks into the kitchen, he kisses him on the cheek and grabs the glass of water from the counter, "You okay?"

"Bas… he's leaving…" Blaine looks up at him."

"He's not going that far, only a few states away." Sebastian tells him, "And it's not like he's leaving the family or the country."

"If Livvy has her way, she'll leave the country." Blaine sighs.

"That won't be until two more years." Sebastian says, wrapping his arm around his husband's shoulder.

"Yeah. But that's what we said eighteen years ago and look at us now." Blaine rests his head against Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm going to miss him."

"I'll miss him too. And he'll miss us." Sebastian answers.

Blaine shakes his head, "What if he won't? When we were in college we barely talked to our families."

"We're different than our parents, B." Sebastian sighs, "I grew up in an abusive family, you grew up in a family where your parents were never home or acted like they cared. But we? We're amazing parents, B. You're an amazing father."

The door opens again, "Alright, everything is in the car… Dad? Don't tell me you're crying." Luke walks into the kitchen, his phone in his hand.

Blaine takes one last look at him - call him dramatic, he doesn't care. He looks at his son's face, pale skin and bright green eyes that has made people believe he was Sebastian's biological son instead of being adopted. His blonde hair is styled in a quiff, but a few strands are as stubborn as Luke. 

"I'm not." Blaine says, sniffing.

Luke sighs, "I promised you and Papa that I'd call every week. And come home in the holidays." He walks towards them and wraps an arm around them both. 

Blaine hugs him back, hating the fact that Luke is taller than him now.

Sebastian pats Luke on the back after he let's go, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Luke answers, nodding, and then giving them an excited smile.

They walked outside together, Olivia already there. When she notices her family coming outside, she quickly puts her phone back in her pocket and smiles at them.

"I'll miss you, big brother." She says to Luke, and Blaine's heart skips a beat when he sees them hug. It always made him the happiest, when his family hugged each other. 

"I'll miss you too, Livvy. And remember, no boyfriend or girlfriend until I approved them. I might not be here anymore, but I'm still your big brother."

Livvy laughs and rolls her eyes, pushing him away. "Whatever."

Luke walks back to his dads. First, he hugs Sebastian, he's almost as tall as him. Sebastian whispers something in his ear, making him laugh.

Then he walks to Blaine, hugging him again. "I promise, Dad, I'll keep in contact."

"You better. Or I'll drive myself towards your school."

Luke laughs and lets go. He looks at all of them and smiles, "Bye, I guess."

There's a murmur of soft 'bye's when he walks to the car. Blaine feels Sebastian's hand grabbing his as they watch the car drive away.

Livvy sighs, "Me leaving for college better not be that dramatic."

"Hey, don't remind me of that yet." Blaine tells her. She shrugs and walks back inside, leaving him and Sebastian alone.

"Hey, B, it'll be okay." Sebastian says, cupping his face with his hands. He presses their lips softly together.

"I know, I know. I just don't like them growing up. I want them to be my little babies forever. He's out there in the big world, and we no longer know what's going on with him. We won't know if he's in a relationship until he… he changes his Facebook status or something."

"Babe, no one uses Facebook anymore." Sebastian laughs, "But we didn't know it here either. Kids keep secrets from their parents. No matter where they live."

"Okay, that's true." Blaine sighs, and he lets Sebastian lead him inside.

  
  


\---

  
  


Blaine lets himself fall down on the bed as soon as he's finished undressing. He listens to the shower stop, and a few minutes later Sebastian walks out of the bathroom, his hair a mess.

"You know, we could always make some new babies." Sebastian winks at him, dropping the towel around his waist, opening the drawer to grab a new pair of boxers.

"Ha ha." Blaine answers, watching his husband move around the bedroom. 

Sebastian sits down next to him on the bed and sighs. There's a silence for a few minutes before Sebastian lays down, his face hiding where Blaine's neck meets his shoulder. Blaine can feel a tear on his skin.

"I'm going to miss him." Sebastian says, his voice shaky.

Blaine wraps his arms around him, pulling his husband closer.

"He was our little son. Our first child. Not that long ago he still needed help with getting dressed. Now he's living states away with no one he knows. And he'll never need our help again." 

"That's not true." Blaine answers, "Of course he'll need our help. He'll always need us. For advice, probably if he has money problems, but he'll always need our love. And our hugs. And our voices."

"You think so?" Sebastian looks up.

Blaine wipes away the tears on his husband's face and nods, "I know so."

Sebastian kisses him. It tastes salty. 

"I love you." He says to Blaine before laying back down, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

Blaine kisses his forehead, "I love you, too."


End file.
